Present
by sangjoonpark
Summary: [SEQUEL UPDATED] Do Kyung Soo, gadis cantik yang diam-diam menyukai Kim Jong In, sahabat Do Myung Soo saudara kembarnya. Namun suatu hari Kyungsoo menjanjikan sesuatu hingga membuat Jongin tertarik dan menagih hadiahnya saat pulang sekolah, sukses membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dengan pipi yang memerah. Hadiah?. GS! AU! Main! KaiSoo/KaiDo/JongSoo
1. Present

Present

.

Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

.

Genderswitch, School Life

.

Have a good reading!

.

sangjoonpark present

Pagi itu Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo berjalan ke sekolah bersama, motor Myungsoo masuk bengkel, jadi mereka terpaksa berjalan ke sekolah, berada satu sekolah dengan kelas yang bersebelahan membuat hubungan si kembar ini semakin dekat, selama di perjalanan mereka tidak henti-hentinya saling melontarkan candaan satu sama lain

Tiba-tiba langkah gadis bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulat besar itu terhenti, membuat kembarannya yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan bermata sipit itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran, sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya terdiam dengan mata membulat sempurna

Myungsoo mengikuti pandangan saudaranya dan menemukan seorang lelaki yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum lebar, "Myungsoo!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Jongin!" sapa Myungsoo balik sambil ikut melambaikan tangannya

Jongin berhenti di hadapan si kembar itu, membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya malu karena bau parfum Jongin yang maskulin sampai ke penciumannya, gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir tinggi itu mengigit bibir bawahnya perlahan menyadari jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya

Diam-diam Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin, rambut coklat mempesonanya, bahunya yang tegap, tangan hangatnya yang menggenggam tas di bahunya, dan betapa manis senyum yang disuguhkan pemuda berkulit tan yang sexy itu, pada saudara kembarnya yang notabene adalah teman sekelasnya

"Kau kenapa berjalan?, tumben sekali" tanya Jongin, Myungsoo terkekeh sambil mengusap tengkuknya, "Motorku rusak kemarin setelah kugunakan untuk menjemput Kyungsoo les" dan membuat gadis yang namanya disebut membulatkan matanya sebal, "Hei ya bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku?" protesnya cepat

Myungsoo menatap kembarannya dengan pandangan apa-maksudmu-huh, "Tentu saja aku menyalahkanmu, lalu kau mau aku menyalahkan siapa?, hujan?" lanjutnya dengan nada kesal, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya membuat gestur memukul namun ditahannya, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu menerobos hujan huh?"

"Lalu siapa yang menyuruhku melaju dengan cepat karena kehujanan huh?", "Aku kan hanya menyuruhmu melaju dengan cepat, bukan menerobos hujan dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga merusak motormu sendiri", "Sama saja kau yang menyuruhku", "Aku tidak menyuruhmu merusak motormu kan?"

Meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap kedua saudara kembar itu dengan pandangan apa-yang-mereka-lakukan-sih, "Hey ya sudahlah, ini masih pagi, kalian tidak lelah apa bertengkar terus?, tidak di rumah tidak di sekolah sama saja, aish" lerai Jongin, membuat mereka berdua terdiam dan saling memunggungi satu sama lain

"Nah begini lebih baik untuk pagiku, ayo berangkat sekolah" ajak Jongin lalu beranjak diikuti kedua saudara kembar ini, "Aigoo kalian manis sekali kalau berjalan berdampingan dengan wajah seperti itu" goda Jongin membuat Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo berpandangan sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka lagi

"Aish dasar kau menyebalkan, kemari kau, akan kupukul kepalamu!" teriak Myungsoo lalu berlari yang membuat Jongin tertawa lalu berlari, "Pukul kepalaku kalau bisa bodoh" ejek Jongin membuat dua sahabat itu tertawa lalu saling berkejaran lagi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum di belakang sendiri

Gerbang sekolah masih ramai saat Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan melewatinya, "Kyungsoo-a!" panggil seseorang membuat gadis manis itu menoleh, "Kau lama sekali sih, Myungsoo dan Jongin sudah masuk daritadi, katanya kau masih di belakang, karena itu aku menunggumu" ocehnya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil

"Geurae, sekarang aku sudah datang, mau ke kelas bersama?" tawarnya yang langsung diangguki gadis cantik sahabatnya itu, "Ayo kita berangkat!" serunya heboh membuat Kyungsoo tertawa, "Aigoo Baekhyun-a rambutmu bagus sekali..." menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dan tertawa riang satu sama lain

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa guru Yoo, "Pagi saem.." jawab murid-murid dengan kompak, "Nah sekarang, kumpulkan tugas matematika kalian" diikuti dengan keluhan dari yang lain, "Jangan kalian kira aku lupa dengan tugas yang kuberikan, ayo cepat semua kumpulkan!" perintahnya tegas

Baekhyun merogoh tasnya mengambil buku tugasnya, "Kau sudah mengerjakan?" tanyanya yang diangguki Kyungsoo, "Tentu saja sudah, kau bertanya pada orang yang salah Baekhyun-a" Kyungsoo merogoh tasnya sambil tertawa yang direspon Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecil, "Arraseo ~" lanjutnya sambil berdiri mengumpulkan

Dahi gadis itu berkerut saat tidak menemukan buku yang dimaksud, apalagi saat malah menemukan buku bahasa Inggris dan Sejarah Korea, "Itu.., kan pelajaran kemarin, apa aku lupa memasukkan buku baru?, ah tidak mungkin, tadi malam aku memasukkan sendiri dengan tanganku, tapi kenapa tidak ada?"

Sekedar memastikan gadis itu mengambil buku bersampul merah dan membuka halaman pertama, ekspresi kesal ketara sekali di wajahnya saat nama 'Do Myung Soo' tertulis di depan, "Astaga bodoh, bagaimana bisa tasku tertukar dengan milik Myungsoo" gumamnya pelan sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya

"Do Kyung Soo" dan panggilan guru Yoo menariknya kembali ke realita, "I-iya saem?" jawabnya gugup, Baekhyun menatapnya khawatir lalu menarik buku di tangan Kyungsoo dan membukanya, membuatnya juga ikut terbelalak tak percaya, "Kau tak mengumpulkan tugas?, tumben sekali"

Kyungsoo benar-benar gelagapan tak tahu menjawab apa, "A-aku.., s-saem", "Yoo saem" semua menoleh saat Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, "Tas milik Kyungsoo tertukar dengan milik Myungsoo, karena itu tugas Kyungsoo tak ada padanya sekarang" jelas Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak menatap sahabatnya itu

Yoo saem berjalan mendekat dengan raut penasaran, "Benarkah?" yang diangguki Baekhyun dengan yakin, "Benar sekali saem, ini buku milik Myungsoo" Baekhyun menyodorkan buku bersampul merah yang tadi dipegangnya, Yoo saem menerimanya dan membukanya dengan perlahan lalu mengangguk mengerti

"Baiklah, sekarang pergi ke kelas Myungsoo dan tukar kembali tas kalian, aku yakin dia pasti juga dihukum karena tidak membawa bukunya, cepat" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang lalu membungkuk pelan, "Kamsa saem" katanya cepat, lalu beranjak setelah sebelumnya membisikkan kata terima kasih ke arah Baekhyun

Gadis itu terbelalak kaget begitu menutup pintu kelas karena menemukan Jongin di luar sedang berdiri dengan satu kaki diangkat dan kedua tangan menjewer telinganya, "J-jongin?" panggilnya pelan, Jongin yang sedang menoleh ke arah lain menoleh dan langsung berdiri dengan posisi biasa menyadari ada Kyungsoo disana

"Kau melakukan apa disini?" tanya gadis itu menahan tawanya, Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "M-mm, menjaga kelas?" jawabnya canggung membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Aish kau itu benar-benar, makanya, kerjakan tugasmu" nasihat Kyungsoo, "Aku mengerjakannya kok"

Membuat gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Astaga Jongin, sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya membohongiku, sudah jelas-jelas kau berdiri disini, itu tandanya kau tidak mengerjakan tugas" Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis yang dinaikkan, "Kalau aku memang mengerjakannya apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Aku" eh?, Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya lalu berjalan melewati Jongin begitu saja dengan canggung, astaga bagaimana dia dengan bodohnya mengatakan hal seperti itu?, "S-saem, permisi" kata Kyungsoo perlahan, memotong penjelasan Kim saem dan membuat semua mata menoleh ke arahnya, "Kyungsoo?, ya, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk perlahan dengan tas Myungsoo di tangannya, "Saem mianhae, tasku dan tas Myungsoo tertukar, mungkin karena tadi pagi kami terlalu tebruru-buru, dan tugasku ada padanya, jadi.., aku kemari untuk menukar tas saem" jelas Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat tas Myungsoo sedikit

Guru Kim mengerutkan dahinya sejenak lalu menatap Myungsoo dengan heran, "Myungsoo-ya, kalau tasmu ada pada Kyungsoo, lalu bagaimana tugasmu ada di mejamu?" tanya guru Kim, Myungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ah Kyungsoo kenal gestur kembarannya ini, gestur mencari alasan

"A-ah, keberuntungan?" jawabnya asal, astaga kembarannya dan sahabat kembarannya memang sama saja, tidak pandai mencari alasan yang sedikit masuk akal, guru Kim berdecak pelan lalu mengambil tas Myungsoo yang masih ada di tangan Kyungsoo dan membongkar isinya, "Ini, buku tugasmu masih disini"

Kini gantian Kyungsoo yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, penasaran, "Buku siapa yang ada di mejamu sekarang yak Do Myung Soo!" Kyungsoo sedikit terperanjat saat teriakan guru Kim sampai ke telinganya, astaga benar-benar bukan main, "J-jongin saem" jawab Myungsoo pelan membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya tak percaya

"Aigoo dasar dua bocah ini" guru Kim berdecak kesal, "Kyungsoo, bisa tolong panggilkan Jongin masuk ke kelas?" pinta guru Kim perlahan yang langsung diangguki Kyungsoo, Jongin menoleh saat pintu kelas dibuka, menampakkan sosok mungil Kyungsoo dengan tasnya yang sudah berada di kedua tangannya, "Ada apa?, aku dipanggil masuk?"

"Wow, kau hebat sekali.." gumam Kyungsoo, Jongin menjentikkan jarinya di depan Kyungsoo sambil memamerkan cengirannya, "Aish kan sudah kubilang aku mengerjakan tugasku, ck kau saja yang tidak mau percaya" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya lalu mengangguk pasrah, "Ya terserahmu sajalah"

Jongin berjalan masuk kelasnya namun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat berada di samping Kyungsoo, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo lalu berbisik dengan sangat lembut, membuat gadis itu terbelalak dan terdiam bahkan setelah pintu kelas Jongin tertutup, dan sekarang rona kemerahan menyebar di pipinya

"Aku tunggu hadiahku nanti sepulang sekolah"

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

Hehe maafkan atas ff gaje nan tidak jelas ini, maaf juga bukannya update Ghost malah update ini /bow/

FF ini hanya pelampiasan terhadap writer block saya di Ghost yang saya tumpahkan kesini

Niatnya sih bikin fluff yang bikin pembaca gegulingan ga jelas karena manisnya, tapi malah saya yang gegulingan karena ketidakjelasan ff ini

OK mohon maaf untuk cuap-cuapnya, tapi kalau ada yang mau minta sequel silahkan, saya sudah ketik dan kalau banyak yang minta di post, saya akan post

Semoga suka!

For Silent Reader thanks I Still Love U so much!

Review and Like please?

Thanks for reading^^

Annyeong ~


	2. Sequel

Present (Sequel)

.

Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

.

Genderswitch, School Life

.

Have a good reading!

.

sangjoonpark present

"Kau yakin tidak pulang bersamaku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk entah sudah keberapa kali, "Astaga Myungsoo, sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya akan menemui temanku sebentar setelah itu aku akan langsung pulang, aku berjanji" Myungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, mengaku kalah

"Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu sore ya, ingat" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mendorong punggung kembarannya keluar gerbang, "Iya iya aku ingat semua pesanmu itu, jadi sekarang selamat pulang dan berhati-hatilah, bye ~" kata Kyungsoo dari depan gerbang sambil melambai ke arah kembarannya

Berlari masuk kembali ke dalam sekolah setelah bayangan kembarannya menghilang di pertigaan jalan, "Jongin.., dimana ya?" monolognya sambil mengitari taman yang masih cukup ramai oleh beberapa siswa itu, berkeliling tanpa menghentikan tolehan kepalanya, namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terpekik kaget saat sebuah tangan menariknya

Mata bulatnya terbelalak kaget saat menyadari pelaku penarikan tangannya barusan sedang berdiri dengan jarak yang hanya sejengkal dari tempatnya berdiri, "J-jongin.." panggil gadis itu pelan dengan semburat merah di pipinya, Jongin tersenyum lalu sedikit mendekatkan wajah mereka, membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan wajahnya reflek

"Hadiahku sudah datang, waah dia cantik sekali" kata Jongin dengan nada senang membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "H-hadiah?, aku?" tanyanya dengan mata membulat dan tangan yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Jongin terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut gadis itu gemas, "Kau menggemaskan"

Dan mata gadis itu semakin membulat tak mengerti, "Hah?, apa maksudnya?" Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu menggenggam tangan gadis itu, "Maksudnya adalah, aku menyukaimu dan sekarang kita pacaran, tara ~" kata Jongin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di genggamannya

"Ei?, sejak kapan kita pacaran?" tanya Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti, Jongin memasang pose berpikir lalu menyahut dengan senyum manis, "Sejak aku menggenggam tanganmu" sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah, "Nah sekarang, pacarku yang cantik, ayo kita pulang" ajak Jongin sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap sang 'kekasih' barunya, "Jadi kita pacaran?" tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk, "Mulai sekarang kau gadisku dan aku priamu, kita akan menjadi pasangan paling bahagia" dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertautan

 **Present**

Myungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan penuturan sahabatnya barusan, "A-apa?, apa yang baru saja kudengar tadi?, astaga apa aku menggunakan headset?, ataukah telingaku tertutup rambut?, tapi tidak mungkin karena rambutku tidak sepanjang Kyungsoo, jadi yang barusan kudengar itu nyata?, astaga"

"Kau benar-benar berlebihan Myung, sungguh" komentar Kyungsoo sambil menatap Myungsoo illfeel, "Setuju denganmu Kyung" sahut Jongin, "Hey ya, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk membahas 'aku' tapi waktunya untuk membahas kenapa kalian berdua bisa ke kantin bersama pada jam istirahat dengan tangan kalian yang seperti itu?!"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jongin karena kaget mendengar seruan kembarannya barusan, "Astaga Myungsoo, kau itu benar-benar ish" keluh Kyungsoo sambil memukul bahu saudaranya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Tidak usah berlebihan begitu, seperti tidak pernah melihat orang berpacaran saja"

Dan kali ini giliran Jongin yang mengeratkan genggaman kagetnya karena tiba-tiba saja Myungsoo menunjuk mereka berdua dengan ekspresi wajah kena-kalian, "Sudah kuduga, kalian pasti pacaran kan?, aah analisis Do Myung Soo memang tidak pernah salah", Jongin menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang diangkat, tidak mengerti

"Sudahlah Jongin, kita pergi saja, percuma menjelaskan pada lelaki bodoh sepertinya, dia tidak akan mengerti" potong Kyungsoo lalu menarik tangan Jongin beranjak, "Eits kalian buru-buru sekali sih, astaga dasar Do Kyung Soo, sensitif sekali" tahan Myungsoo dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya, "Aku hanya bercanda" sambungnya

Pria sipit itu maju beberapa langkah lalu menepuk bahu sahabatnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum, "Kau, jaga kakakku yang cantik ini, biar terlihat galak tapi percayalah dia itu sangat pemalu dan manja" dan selanjutnya terdengar seruan protes Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan Myungsoo terkekeh pelan

"Aku percaya padamu Kim Jong In" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengelus tangan Jongin yang ada di genggamannya, "Percayalah padaku Myungsoo, karena aku tidak akan menghianati kepercayaanmu" sambung Jongin dengan yakin, membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar terharu, "Astaga kalau aku masih kecil ini akan menjadi adegan mengharukan"

Myungsoo terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap rambut panjang tergerai saudaranya, "Kau, baik baik dengan Jongin ya, dia pria yang baik" pesan Myungsoo, "Siap tuan!" jawab Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin dan Myungsoo tertawa, "Arraseo, siapa yang mau tteobboki?" tawar Kyungsoo yang seketika membuat dua pria itu berseru heboh

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

Astaga aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau ff sequel ini jauh dari perkiraan/ekspetasi, karena ff present dan ff sequel ini dikerjakan dalam satu waktu dan langsung, jadi dikerjakan waktu subuh, jadi maaf sekali kalau isinya bahkan lebih gaje dari ff pendahulunya

Aaa intinya ff ini adalah kesalahan /? ter tidak jelas yang pernah saya buat, astaga ini hanya sekedar pelampiasan dari Ghost saja kok, tapi setelah ini saya pasti lanjutin Ghost

Semoga suka!

For Silent Reader thanks I Still Love U so much!

Review and Like please?

Thanks for reading^^

Annyeong ~


End file.
